John Doyle I (Scopatore)
(first wife) † *Lukas Doyle I (son) † *Katharina Doyle (daughter) *Helena Doyle (daughter) *Eva Doyle (second wife) *John Doyle II (son) *Lara Doyle (daughter) *Lisa Doyle (daughter) *Luisa Doyle (daughter) |wand = 12", Holly, dragon heartstring |patronus = Pony |job = Stage actor (retired) |house = Hufflepuff}} Johnathan Arthur Spencer Doyle (b. 31 August, 1889), better known by his stage name John Doyle, was a Muggle-born British wizard and famous stage actor active mainly in the magical stages of the United States and Canada. John was a cockney born into a life of poverty to a prostitute and an unknown father, the former having both substance and mental health issues. He had a half-sister, Victoria, born once-again as a side-effect of their mother's profession. Upon his tenth birthday, John learned that he was a wizard, which only worsened his relationship with his mother, who maintained that John was abnormal and blamed their issues on his "wickedness." At the age of eleven, John began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he would be Sorted into Hufflepuff. After his mother drunkenly beat John and Vicky on New Years in 1903, he took his sister and fled to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were taken in by Lawrence, the inn's owner. Empathetic to their plight, Lawrence let John and Vicky stay in a spare room in the inn for as long as they needed, even providing financial assistance to John whenever he needed something. Sometime after, a chance meeting at a London theatre got John interested in performing and acting, and would routinely practice in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. During the latter part of his teenage years, John began an illicit relationship with his half-sister, Vicky. John finished his education at Hogwarts in 1907 and began attending the Wizarding Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Doyle began acting on stage in 1910 and became a sensation all over England. He was given a lucrative contract in the United States and left Vicky in London and moved to America, though the two kept in touch regularly and John would make routine visits. In 1913, John and Vicky were graced with a daughter, Isabel Doyle, who was completely healthy in spite of her being a child of two siblings. John continued acting on stage until the Sacking of Diagon Alley in 1915 during the First World War, where Vicky died protecting Isabel. Doyle joined the British Aurors in the aftermath and worked with people like Charlus Potter and Theseus Scamander to combat the Austro-German attempts to take over the French and British Ministries. In 1917, Doyle was tracking what he thought was Gellert Grindelwald in Vienna when he and his team were ambushed by Austrian Aurors. Hit by a stunning spell, John awoke in a bed being attended by Hans Amstutz, an Austrian doctor. He awoke with amnesia and would become friends with Hans while they try to find out his identity. Although he would find his name, most of his memories remained forgotten, specifically his status as a wizard. He later married the doctor's daughter, Michelle, and the two would live a Muggle life in Austria with their three children. John would regain many of his memories over the next decade and when his children exhibited signs of being magical, which led to a meeting with an official from the Austrian Ministry of Magic, he regained them in full when the wizard recognized John as the stage actor from Britain. He then returned to Britain and reconnected with his old friends Charlus and Theseus, and most importantly, his daughter Isabel who was raised by Charlus. This reunion would be marked by tragedy however, as Michelle passed away from illness in the winter of 1937. John would be once again dragged into conflict with Gellert Grindelwald during his revolution and ensuing "Great European Wizarding War." Possessions * Wand: John received his wand from Ollivander's at the age of eleven like most British wizards. Because he was poor and couldn't afford a wand, Garrick Ollivander himself gifted the wand to him as he empathized with the boy's plight. Measuring out at 12" in length, John's wand is made of Holly which houses a magical core of a dragon heartstring. Relationships Family John's relationship with his mother was always strained. Although part of him loved her for the sheer fact that she was his mother, he despised her for how she treated him and his sister. Edwina's substance abuse and psychological ailments were a toxic mix that saw John at the wrong end of a beating more times than he could count. On the other end, he adored his sister Vicky and he would do anything to protect her, even physically restraining their mother when she tried to beat her. Though the two shared a normal brother-sister relationship for most of their childhood, the two began an illicit relationship when John was in his late teens. The two remained lovers for years afterwards, somehow able to hide their relationship from most people even after the birth of their daughter Isabel. Vicky's death hit John very hard and he went into a blood-rage that spilled the blood of several wizards who had attacked Diagon Alley. Eva Hiedler John and Eva's initial relationship was that of bitter rivals; John had vowed to stop Grindelwald at any cost while Eva was an integral part of the Grindelwald Revolution and part of his army's inner circle, despite being the child of Muggles. The two first met when John was captured and imprisoned in Nurmengard in 1943, where Eva interrogated John and tortured him when he refused to talk. After his escape in the Nurmengard Breakout, the two would cross paths again after a raid on a base used by Grindelwald's Army in Hungary, where Eva was stunned and captured. She was taken to a secret safehouse used by the Alliance in Britain. There, John and Eva spoke regularly while she waited for Grindelwald to save her. A spy within their ranks was able to get to Eva, but tried to kill her on orders from Grindelwald, only to be rescued by Johnathan. Grindelwald's betrayal and Eva's conversations with John over those past few days made her disillusioned with her beliefs and she began aiding John and the Alliance against Grindelwald's Army. During this time, feelings grew between John and Eva, but he was reluctant in pursuing a relationship because of his commitment to the war and his difficulty in moving on from his wife's death. In addition, his son was weary of the woman and John worried that they wouldn't get along. Despite this, John finally relented and the two acted on their feelings in mid-1944. After Grindelwald's final death, which had also claimed the life of John's son Lukas, John reunited with his family in hiding and introduced them to Eva. Thankfully, his daughters' reaction was positive and John married Eva in the summer of 1946, raising four more children at his home in Switzerland. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Muggle-borns Category:Married individuals Category:Sorted in 1900 Category:1889 births Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hogwarts class of 1907